In Capriccio Pace
by Eternity and a Day
Summary: "Peace is a wonderful thing when it comes down to it, not least for a soldier. As a soldier, I will defend you, so I may spend this time with these few people who I can evaluate so highly, so that we can all live happily together in Capriccio Pace." Or: what's a soldier to do in peace time but start a family?


Capriccio Pace

_October, Unified Year 1935, Imperial Capital Berun, Central Command_

Peace is a wonderful thing when it comes down to it, not least for a soldier. Indeed, as I have often mused before, a soldier should be the one who wishes for peace the most. Only a fool wants to be shot at, or perhaps some sort of adrenaline junkie, although I would be tempted to class them as fools too.

Not that I don't understand the rush one feels in combat. While I try not to let Tanya's hormones drive my actions in battle, they can feel good and even be helpful. The animal instincts of man are not to be underestimated, though they do sometimes, indeed often, lead to bad judgement.

Nonetheless, following a careful mixture of logic and instinct is what has led me to where I am today – a fine office in Berun in Strategic HQ. A comfortable chair to lean back in, a half dozen staff at my beck and call and spikes on my shoulders to denote my rank. The life of a brigadier-general in peacetime is truly marvellous.

I had spent my afternoon reviewing documents with regards to mage training. As Strategic HQ's most senior mage, these always got passed under my nose first, only passing further up if strictly necessary. Responsibility is a great thing too, it makes one truly indispensable to your organisation if you have enough of it. Provided you can keep up with your responsibilities, which I certainly can, it ensures you a long and happy career.

Many things in Tanya's life have been great since the war finally ended – not a moment too soon for me – and now I can reap the rewards of the near-decade of battle I went through. Those rewards don't quite seem enough for the blood sweat and tears I put into the war, but I suppose I can allow for the military not knowing about Being X screwing with me.

That's another good thing, I muse as I sign off a report and drop it into my 'out' tray, with a small note attached to direct it onwards to records. Being X finally gave up, or got bored. One of the two, but it makes little difference to me. Either way, it's proof that you can do anything if you are willing to put in the effort, even deal with irritatingly persistent fiends. A true victory for perseverance, and the power of individuality. To all who say they can't do something because it's too difficult, I beg you take this as an example. Even if others have an unfair advantage, you can deal with them.

The good things keep coming as Tanya's gaze finds an empty 'In' tray and the clock on the wall reading a quarter to six – definitely a reasonable time to head home when you have efficiently completed all of your work. I stand and grab my coat and hat and I leave the office, pausing to ask the sergeant on duty to collect my processed paperwork and deliver it on.

I don't seem as out of place any longer, though I still wish I had grown a few more inches – I would at least have liked to reach five and a half feet, but five and two inches is where I must accept my defeat. Insufficient nutrition while on the battlefield delayed my growth spurt and even when it came it was a brief affair. I suppose one cannot have everything.

It still mildly amuses me to see serious and tall men answer to the every whim of a short girl barely out of her teens. Where it used to irritate me, I am now only amused. Who was it who said 'If you can't laugh what can you do'? I am getting forgetful in my old age, evidently.

As I reach the front hall, I am passed by a few of my subordinates, all of whom give me the proper treatment reflexively. It is a lot better than when I first transferred here – back then they all treated me as a marvel, the eighth wonder of the world, a living legend. While it would be damaging to refer to myself as such aloud, I understand their positions on the matter. Alas, the burdens of fame are great.

A warrant officer approaches and salutes, "A car for you General?"

"Yes, thank you Warrant Officer."

He steps outside ahead of me and signals for a car, before opening the door for me. I get to feel the celebrity treatment every day here. I recognise the driver vaguely and he nods to me politely as I take my seat. "Straight home General?"

"Yes, thank you..." I quickly glance at his shoulders to remind myself of his rank "...Private."

The city is quiet this evening, the dusky streets devoid of traffic. The occasional public houses are the only signs of life tonight. The driver, as the best drivers do, remains silent, leaving me to muse on a few things in the silence. A few vague wonders about the updates to the mage training program wander through my mind, followed by some thoughts on the latest notes from Research and Development.

Finally, my mind landed on a more pressing question, as the driver pulled up in front of a modest house in a pleasant part of town and I glanced up to see the lights on within. What was going to be for dinner?

The driver stepped out and opened the door for me, saluting as I stepped out. I returned the gesture, "Thank you Private, that will be all."

"Very good General, have a good evening." He got back into the car and drove away as I stepped up to the house and took my keys from within a coat pocket.

"I'm home," I called out as I stepped inside, the front hall greeting me, a set of stairs reaching up to the first floor, while the hall led past into the rest of the ground floor before me. Swiftly, my earlier question was answered as I caught the scent of a stew, perfect for a chilly evening.

Just as I hung my hat on a peg by the door, I heard the sound of feet hurrying towards me, followed by two boys, both seven years old, appeared from down the hall.

"Miss Tanya, welcome home!" the taller of the pair called out as he hurried towards me, halting just short of me. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes, along with a broad grin.

"Miss Tanya, dinner is ready," the other boy said. He was shorter, but stockier than the first, with messy hair a similar shade of blonde to my own and blue eyes.

"Thank you Sergio," I pat the taller boy on the head, "and you too Heinrich," I tousle the shorter boy's hair a little. "I'll be through in a moment, you two go wash up."

The two boys smile brightly and hurry back through to the back of the house while I hang my coat up. I follow them through into the dining room, where the two boys are sitting impatiently along with a little girl, a brunette of four years who smiles a big smile when she sees me. "Mother!" she holds out her arms towards me and I obligingly walk around the table and pick her up.

She giggles as I lift her, "Oh, you're getting bigger Ana. Have you been a good girl today?"

"Uh-huh, I have," she smiles a smile which I am sure many would say would melt your heart. I smile back, keeping my expression soft and as 'motherly' as I can muster. She really is getting heavier as she grows, though Tanya is used to carrying her gear, so it's not really a problem yet.

As I hear uneven footsteps coming down the hall, I gently place Ana back down in her seat and turn to the door. "Good evening" I say.

"Welcome home Tanya," Viktoriya responds and she places a pot down on the table before turning to greet me properly, leaning down to accept a swift kiss on the cheek from me, before she returns it. "How was work today?"

"Quiet and dull, just as we all want it to be."

She laughs a musical laugh as she stands upright again, "I'm glad to hear it."

She turns to the children and starts serving them their meals, each in turn politely thanking her as they receive their bowlful of stew, then quietly waiting until Viktoriya was finished serving all of us. The orphanage had done a good job of instilling manners in the older two, and we had done the same for Ana once she was old enough to understand. They also all seemed, on some level, to understand what was expected of them now they were part of a military family, and mostly behaved accordingly. It seems that we chose a good trio to adopt.

I took a seat as Viktoriya served me and offered me a plate of bread rolls, from which I took one with a smile and a "Thank you." Viktoriya then walked to the other end of the table and carefully sat down. I almost got up to help her but she managed to take her seat fine. She does hate to be taken care of unnecessarily, so I'm not surprised.

A chime of "Thank you for the food" sounded from the children and we tucked into Viktoriya's stew. I had often enjoyed her coffee, back when we both served, and it turned out she is quite the competent cook, with a variety of Imperial and Russy cuisine at her disposal. Her value is quite broad I have to say, even if one takes an impartial view point. I try to remain objective, even when it comes to her.

* * *

_November, Unified Year 1932, the Commonwealth, the sky over the Cliffs of Dover_

Why did the Brass think this was a good idea? Who ordered us to attack the Commonwealth's natural fortress of a harbour?

Then again, they did not have the hindsight I did. Take the battle of Britain: the British had limited supplies, they were outnumbered and yet they dug in their heels and held onto their island. The Commonwealth of this world was every bit as determined to hold on, come what may, and while the Empire was faring well in this world war, this was one fight I never wanted to have to pick.

But we are soldiers, and we have to do as ordered.

The 203rd had sortied from a ship in the channel some 5 miles offshore. There were other mage units about, but we were taking point, attacking the white cliffs, the top of which were covered in gun emplacements. A naval bombard had damaged some, but not enough for my liking.

I put my thoughts aside as I swerved out of the way of a concentrated barrage of enemy fire. The Commonwealth may have lacked actual battle experience, but they made up for it with training, technology and tenacity. At the rate things were going, I would have to use the cursed orb to even make any headway. I gritted my teeth and returned fire then shouted "Gain altitude!" to my company before soaring upwards. Lieutenant Serebryakov followed close behind me, while the rest of the company, still taking evasive manoeuvres, climbed after us.

The cliffs are only a few hundred feet, we could easily gain a huge height advantage and barrage them from above. Yes, that would clearly be the best plan. We would show the Commonwealth a glimpse of the Blitz.

I soared up high, reaching 7000ft as my company caught up to me. "Explosive formulae on the gun emplacements!" I barked. "On my mark!" The company did as bade, all taking aim as I did, then firing at the same moment I squeezed the trigger.

"Five direct hits, six near hits," Lieutenant Serebyakov reported. "Four positions des… COLONEL!"

To say I was shocked when my adjutant hurled herself into me would be an understatement. A mere moment later I understood though, as I caught a glimpse of a magic formula being fired, right where I had been a moment before, striking the Lieutenant's shield and piercing through.

Blood filled the sky before me as I watched it blossom from Serebryakov's leg. I did not hear her cry of agony, or rather it did not register properly in my mind. I saw her start to fall as two of the other company members flew to catch her.

I felt a burning heat around my neck as I turned to the mage sniper, "GOD DAMN YOU!"

* * *

_October, Unified Year 1935, Imperial Capital Berun, Degurechaff Home_

I started awake, eyes scanning the room, expecting to spot an enemy sniper and found only a roaring fire and the armchairs around it. My breathing calmed a little as my brain reminded me of where I was.

I heard the patter of childish feet though the door into the hallway, along with the irregular beat of Viktoriya's footsteps. The boys were the first to enter, already dressed for bed, with Viktoriya behind them, holding Ana's hand as the little girl toddled along. She was also clearly ready for bed. I put on a smile as they entered, hoping my distracted mental state did not show.

"We came to say good night Miss Tanya!" Heinrich said.

"Well, good night Heinrich," I replied.

"Good night Miss Tanya!" Sergio said.

"Good night Sergio."

Ana looked up at Viktoriya, "Mama..."

Viktoriya smiled and nodded, letting Ana's hand go. Ana pottered over to me and leaned against the arm of my chair, "Goo' Night Mother!"

"Good night Ana." I gently pet the little girl's head and she giggled and smiled, before pushing herself off the chair and walking back over to Viktoriya.

I smile at Viktoriya, a small 'thank you' filling the smile. She seems to have worked out that there's something wrong, given the slightly worried look she is giving me, but she takes Ana by the hand and softly says, "Okay, time for bed."

The boys wave at me from the door before being ushered upstairs and away. I wait for the sounds of their bedroom doors to open and close twice each as Viktoriya puts them to bed, then I listen for those irregular footsteps I know so well.

Viktoriya definitely has a limp. It is not so terrible these days that she cannot keep her balance, nor does she need a crutch, unless she is walking a very long distance. Most of the time she gets by without any form of assistance, though she does have an old surplus computation orb, so she can fly, or more accurately hover, if she needs to go a long distance. Her footsteps, however, are a strange comfort to me, easily picking her out even in a crowd.

She enters the room and moves to take the armchair opposite me, both of us basking in the warmth of the fire. "So?" she asks, knowing that I do not need the rest of the question.

"I fell asleep…"

"Dover?"

"Dover."

I know she does not mean to, but I notice her leg clench slightly at the memory. She must have realised, because she looks apologetically at me, "Are you okay?"

We have had this conversation dozens of times, though usually the other way around. Both of us have dreams of our battles. She remembers the Rhine and the battles in Russy, the bloodiest and the most personal. I do not think she has ever dreamed of Dover though. My dreams of the war are almost always above those cliffs…

* * *

_November, Unified Year 1932, the Commonwealth, the sky over the Albion Channel_

I slowly pry my eyes open as my consciousness returns to me. I am flying, though not under my own power – Lieutenant Weiss is carrying me on one side, with another of my subordinates on my other side.

"Colonel! You're awake!"

"What happened?"

Weiss looked slightly surprised for the briefest moment before answering, "You collapsed after firing a barrage, your mana signature collapsed… I think you burned it all up."

"Why…?" My memories were fuzzy, from the time I ascended with my company. A sudden flash of red memory brought it all back to me. "Serebryakov…" I weakly said.

"She's back on the ship, they're taking care of her." He swallowed hard, "You… went berserk after she was hit."

The memories of pure rage returned to me, a feeling I normally reserved for Being X. Why had I been so angry when they hit one of my shields… and why am I now angry at myself. Why am I so worried? Serebryakov is a great resource, and she did well protecting me, but…

My answer came a half hour later when, exhausted, I landed aboard the ship we had departed from. I stumbled through to the medical bay, past a few dozen injured mages, including a number of my own men, and into a smaller room, reserved for women. There was only one bed filled here, with Serebryakov in it, lain back staring at the ceiling.

She looked truly despondent, her eyes sad, not pained. Her leg was wrapped in bandages and she looked pale. The doctors had assured me that she was in no danger, but we all knew she would no longer be able to fight.

When she saw me, she moved to sit up but I shook my head, "Don't get up, you need your rest."

"Thank you Colonel."

"I should be thanking you." I drew up a chair and sat by her bedside, still questioning myself. Why was I even there? "If it weren't for you, I'd be the one in that bed, or else I'd be in the sea."

"I am a soldier, I just did my job."

"It's not your job to take a bullet for me." It was really, but for some reason thinking that way irritated me.

"It's my job to win the war, and if you went down..." She looked away, frowning. "Colonel, we all know that you're the one who makes the 203rd special. If I have to give up my leg to protect our best chance at victory then..."

"Stop talking like that!" I lose my composure. "You're not meant to sound like that."

"C-Colonel!" She looks shocked, almost as shocked as I am. Why did I hate her speaking that way when it was just the same as the way I thought? "I thought you would understand that..."

Of course, that was why. "Lieutenant, you shouldn't be me." I look her dead in the eye. "You aren't me. So tell me, why?" I do not understand myself, but I hate the idea of Serebryakov taking on my attitude.

"I… didn't think about it, I just did it."

Of course not. She had probably been thinking about why since she awoke, and come up with her previous answers. But as expected, Serebryakov had no firm reason. She no doubt acted on emotion, on some sense that it was the right thing to do.

"That's not much of an answer," I smile to let her know I understand.

"I know, I just… couldn't let you be taken out."

"I'm not a child any more, you don't need to..."

"That's not why!" Serebryakov blushed as she processed her own exclamation. "S-sorry Colonel."

"It's okay." I gave her far too much leeway, I always did. She rarely abused it, but it was clear that she was the closest person to me in this world. She had seen more of the real me than anyone else and she stayed with me. While I never thought much about it, maybe we would be classed as friends by some.

Did that make sense? A quick evaluation should suffice – I value her highly for her skills, but even the loss of the most skilled soldier would not enrage me. She had been with me longer than anyone else I knew. What value did I assign her? Far in excess of anyone else, other than myself, that was certain. Logically, friendship seemed right. I had little experience of it in this life or the previous one, but from what I knew of it academically, it made sense. To be willing to suffer a personal loss for someone, that counted, right?

Yet the puzzle was incomplete. A friend, even a dear one, was that enough for me to be this upset, to quietly wish she had not seen that sniper, had not saved me, so that she would be unharmed? What was this? Why was this? An emotion stronger than that of my hate for Being X? Something stronger than hate…

Her desire was to protect me, not for duty or reward. That was something I had never had before. It was her choice, a great singular choice that opened my eyes to this grand fantastic realm of understanding, as all the pieces fit into place.

An individualist I will always be, devoted to choice. Her choice was me. I respect that choice, I am not indebted to that choice – she made it, without consulting me – but I choose to give back for it. Because that is my choice, perhaps the first true foolish choice I have made in this life or the last.

But they say all are fools when they are in love.

* * *

_To Lieutenant V. I. Serebryakov_

_Saint Maria Military Hospital_

_Berun_

_7th December 1932_

_Dear Serebryakov_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I am afraid I only have the time to write you a few lines. As I am sure you will have heard by the time this letter reaches you, the war is over. Let us hope this peace lasts. I believe we will all be home by Christmas and I will come to visit you as soon as I can._

_Until then, I wish you well._

_Tanya von Degurechaff_

* * *

_October, Unified Year 1935, Imperial Capital Berun, Degurechaff Home_

Viktoriya had brought us both some tea, something she had told me before was low in caffeine, so fine to drink late in the evening. She had moved her chair next to mine and now we sat with her hand resting atop mine. We both quietly sipped our tea in silence.

The end of the war was a surprise to everyone, though it made sense in retrospect. Dover, along with several other Pyrrhic victories for each side, finally drove the leaders from all sides to get around the table and hash out a ceasefire, then eventually a peace treaty. History would remember the Empire as the winner, the Republic and other conquered countries as the losers and the Commonwealth and US as somewhere in between. Just a little too late for my liking, but in the end at least it did end.

Viktoriya placed down her empty mug and looked over at me. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes, a little. Thank you."

"Any time." She gently stroked my hand with her thumb. "There hasn't been anything else, has there?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know really, it's just… everything's been so quiet lately."

"I'd say the children are amply noisy."

She laughed a little at my comment, but again a serious look filled her eyes. "Are you… still sure about them?"

"I told you before, pets or children are fine, as long as you take care of them," I smirked, making it clear with my smile that I was joking, at least a little.

"It's just… with Ana calling you 'Mother', I was worried you might not like it."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "It's strange, I won't lie. I never thought I'd be a parent. It always seemed like it'd be too much hassle. But then again, so did getting married, and I never regret changing my mind about that."

"No changing the subject with me Tanya." Her voice was stern but gentle, the same tone she used with the children often. There was a little extra mirth in there though.

"I should remember I can't get anything past you." I laughed a little before continuing. "I don't think I'll ever really be a mother to them, certainly not the way you are. Maybe I'll manage the working father thing. But that doesn't mean I'm not happy with them."

Why were the words I wanted so hard to find? I could always express these things well in my own head, but trying to explain them to Victoriya always left me tongue-tied. Well, in my mind I just accepted that I valued our children unusually highly compared to their market worth, but I doubt those words would please Viktoriya.

"They matter to me, a lot, but, well you know I'm not good at these things."

Viktoriya smiled and lifted my hand to press her lips against it. "I think you're good enough. And they think the same."

* * *

_December, Unified Year 1932, Imperial Capital Berun_

It had taken longer than I had hoped to return to Berun. That, combined with a rigorous debriefing, meant I was really cutting it fine when it came to my visit to Serebryakov. I had said we would be back before Christmas and I did not want her to think my word was not worth paying heed to – more than anyone else I wanted her to believe in me.

A small blush covered my cheeks as I left Central Command. I had, over the last month, managed to accept Tanya's feelings towards Serebryakov. At first, I considered if they might be more sisterly, and that I might be misinterpreting. After all, I had never had much experience with love in either of my lives. I also considered it being a reaction to Tanya's life being saved, but the more I considered it, the more I realised that her actions that day were only a part of what formed Tanya's feelings.

To be clear, I had been heterosexual in my past life, and as a heterosexual man at heart I did not find it strange that the object of my affections should be a woman. Indeed, Tanya's puberty had been remarkably muted and I had done the best I could to avoid my form and its hormones affecting my mind. No, the idea that Serebryakov should be the target of my affections made perfect sense.

The idea that I would have such affections at all was what confused me more.

Of course, I understand the basic desires of the flesh as well as anyone. However, to allow them to affect me this much is a worry. The desire to protect someone else was a new experience to me. The desire to be in their presence a strangely comforting idea. To evaluate a person not purely on their technical value – though Serebryakov certainly scored highly as a valued human resource – was a confusion to my ordered system.

Such thoughts dogged me as I walked the streets towards Saint Maria hospital. From calling in a few favours, I knew Serebryakov was due to be discharged today. The least I could do is accompany her home.

I walked into the hospital without really seeing it. I spoke to the receptionist without thinking about my words and I followed her directions without really registering them. The next thing I truly saw was the room with the name 'Serebryakov' on it. The private room was another couple of favours I pulled. I must remember to buy a few people some drinks.

I raised my hand and knocked, hearing a call to 'Come in!' and pushing the door open.

Serebryakov was sat up in the bed, a book on her lap and a look of surprise in her eyes. She wore casual clothing, something I realised I had seldom seen. Once the surprise left her eyes she smiled, "You really did make it back for Christmas. Welcome back Colonel."

"It's good to see you again Lieutenant."

"Aha… I'm not really a Lieutenant any longer." Serebryakov scratched the back of her head and gave a nervous laugh. Of course, she was a conscript, injured beyond duty, and the war was now over, she would be one of the first to be discharged. Honourably, of course.

"Oh, so how are you finding your new freedom?" I ask as I take a seat by her bedside.

"Fairly mundane so far."

I saw a vague worry hidden in the back of her eyes and changed tack. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. My parents and my Aunt and Uncle have always been very supportive, and my pension is plenty, so..."

"I didn't mean your finances."

She looked like she was going to argue for a moment, then sighed, "I know. I'm just… confused. I'm not sure what I'm going to do now."

"You could live off your pension comfortably."

"I don't just want to sit around doing nothing."

That was one of the things I could understand about my attraction to Serebryakov – her attitude was something I deeply respected. Willingness to act, no desire to be a waste of space, but not like the many foolhardy volunteers we had encountered in the army.

"What about marriage?"

I ask the question expecting either to be brushed off with a joke or given a thoughtful answer, but the response I receive confuses me more when Serebryakov blushes and looks at her lap. "I don't think 'marriage' would be suitable for me."

The way she says the word marriage is strange. What does she mean? It sounds like she wants something similar, but not quite. Why? After all…

Then my brain starts racing.

I had quietly researched the current Imperial laws on marriage recently, and noticed that the topic of homosexuality was not mentioned – that marriage was, as with all countries in the early 20th century, only even thought of as being between a man and a woman. Indeed, homosexuality between men was technically a crime, though only due to a law nobody bothered to enforce. Compared to 1930s Germany, particularly when the Nazis took power, homosexuals were doing well.

However, they, or should I say 'we', could not marry, which did not surprise me, given even in my old world such a thing was impossible in almost every country. As I looked at Serebryakov, who turned a brighter shade of red under my gaze, I made a simple deduction. When her gaze met mine, I saw she knew I had worked it out.

"Then what would be suitable, Serebryakov?"

"You already know, don't you Colonel?"

"I think so, but I would appreciate you confirming it." I smiled, "But when you do, please call me 'Tanya'."

She burned bright red as she looked down, "T-Tanya, I love y-ou!"

I swept a hand under her chin and raised her face to mine before swiftly planting a kiss on her lips. Soft warmth pressed back against me. A few moments later we both drew back and I quietly responded "I love you, my dear Viktoriya."

* * *

_December, Unified Year 1932, Imperial Capital Berun, Serebryakov Home_

I sighed slightly as I looked out at the lightly falling snow out of the sitting-room window. My mind was all over the place and had been for the last few days. I had got as far as 'Viktoriya and I are a thing' and that was about it before I suddenly found myself invited to spend Christmas and the New Year with her family. Not that I begrudged them the invitation – they had, quite generously, offered when I dropped Viktoriya off, saying it would be terrible for them to allow a friend of their daughter's to spend the season alone.

Viktoriya and I had, of course, kept quiet about our new relationship. What that even was at the moment, we were unclear, but for the moment we acted as friends, with a close bond forged in battle. I have no doubt that, were I male, her parents, aunt and uncle would view my presence quite differently, but they seemed not even to contemplate our romance, if you could even call it that.

Her father had noted it seemed a little odd that she called me 'Tanya' not 'Colonel', but I simply remarked that she was not my subordinate any longer.

Viktoriya, meanwhile, still seems nervous around me. I suppose our dynamic will not change too swiftly, even if the nature of our relationship has. Perhaps she is uncertain about how to treat me now. I really need to talk to her about 'us' at some point, though I also need to work out what my plan is. Romance is a battlefield I am unfamiliar with and more than any battle I have ever fought, I feel the need to win this one.

Hence the staring out the window and sighing as my brain races trying to complete something resembling a plan of action.

I am drawn out of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening. I turn and look up as Viktoriya's father steps into the room. "Good morning Colonel," he says as he walks over and takes a seat facing mine. "How are you this morning?"

"Quite well, thank you Sir." I notice he has a sheaf of papers under his arm which he lays on his lap once he has sat down.

"Colonel, I was wondering if you could provide me with your opinion on something?" He held out the papers to me, which I took. I was quite curious, it must be said. Mr Serebryakov worked as a civil servant, so if this was related to his work, it would be something quite important.

I read the typed title page aloud, "Family Act 1933. Are you sure you should be showing me draft legislation?"

"I trust you can be discreet."

With that I nodded slightly and turned the first page. As I scanned the contents, my eyes widened slightly.

"You see," Mr. Serebryakov began, "after the war, we have been left with a deficit of young men and a large number of orphans. Under current legislation, only married couples or close family members are allowed to adopt children. We would propose then that pairs of women who are otherwise unmarried might form a family partnership, and then be allowed to adopt, thus providing a stability similar to a traditional family." He smiled a smile I knew well, "What do you think, Colonel?"

He knew. He was waving this in front of me like a steak before a hungry dog. He wanted to test his theory, to confirm his expectations. So I decided to play his game.

"I suppose that would solve both the issue of the lack of men available and increase the number of orphans adopted." I levelled my gaze at him, "But what if it were your daughter, would you allow her to enter one of those partnerships?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Why do you ask, do you think it likely?"

"Only a hypothetical question. After all, many fathers will face that very quandary."

"I daresay that it would depend on the woman in question. What sort of hypothetical partner would this be?"

He had laid his trap out for me to see, so I simply sidestepped it completely, "So do you mean that you would judge a woman partner much the same as any man wishing to wed her?"

He smiled, conceding this little spar, "Indeed, I suppose I would."

"Well then Sir, it would seem you are quite open-minded." I returned to reading the document to the end, before handing it back. "I think it is quite a sensible move, though you will likely want to market the policy to the public carefully. The devout among the people will likely have concerns about it."

"A fair point, though I wouldn't worry about it too much, we've got a PR team all over this. Of course, we're also hoping for some high-profile adopters."

"That would certainly help."

Our gazes had locked, and each tried to analyse the other's thoughts. Eventually, he sighed, and spoke again, "I will just come out and ask it, you and Viktoriya are in love, aren't you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"It's practically written all over her face. You are a much harder read, but I think I see that care in you as well." He shook his head slightly, "I'll be frank, this," he indicated the paperwork, "was something we were working on before you came, but I may be pushing it through slightly harder now."

"I see." I was not going to admit to anything until I had certain guarantees.

"I want my daughter to be happy, so provided you take proper care of her, I will accept your relationship."

"I fully intend to take care of her, completely and properly. I'm afraid we haven't discussed the possibility of adoption, though I would not be surprise me if Viktoriya will want to adopt a couple of children, and it will compliment the official intention of the act."

He leant back in his chair, "I was worried, I have to say, when I heard my daughter was serving under the Devil of the Rhine. When she brought that Devil home, and seemed to have fallen in love with her, well, I didn't know what to think. However, you seem like a decent young woman, and you have a bright future ahead, at the top of the army. I will entrust Viktoriya's happiness to you."

"Thank you Sir."

* * *

_December, Unified Year 1932, Imperial Capital Berun, Serebryakov Home_

"Viktoriya..." I was startled when Viktoriya had knocked on my door late in the evening and stepped in with a worried look on her face.

"Father told you all about the 'partnership' thing?"

"Yes. I take it he just spoke to you."

"He said he was happy for us to..." she trailed off. "He already told you all of this, didn't he?"

"Yes."

I stood from the chair I was in and stepped over to her, taking both her hands in mine. "Viktoriya, I would like to become you official partner," I continued, despite her looking like she was about to say 'Yes' to me, "but before that. I want to tell you some things about me… which you might already have an idea about."

Surprise filled her eyes, before she blinked it away, replacing surprise with determination. "I understand."

I lead her to a chair, and we sat together. I told her everything about me.

I told her of Tokyo, of my previous life.

I told her how I died, how I met Being X.

I told her how I valued everything, my philosophies, my thoughts, how I operated.

I told her what had driven me during the war, what had guided my decisions.

She sat and listened. I saw the occasional flash of pain or sorrow as she fully understood how I had though of her comrades and of her. As she came to understand the truth behind everything she and the other soldiers had misunderstood, my 'callousness' as most would call it. Sorrow at the risk to me, not at the loss of lives. Anger at the threat to me and my career, not at the risk to the Fatherland. Hatred of some fiend, not devotion to God. So much of what she had believed in torn down by me, the one she believed in.

Then I told of how she, Viktoriya, defied all my previous thoughts and feelings.

"I love you Viktoriya, and I cannot explain that with any of my other understandings. Knowing what I really am on the inside, do you still love me?"

"I wouldn't have believed half of what you said if anyone else told me. Reincarnation… 'Being X'… but I believe you."

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close, "I can't say I like your way of thinking, but it got us through the war. Even if you only wanted us to stay alive for your own gain, you still wanted us to live. Without a leader who could do what you did, we may all have died." She move so our faces were brought close together. "And I can't bring any part of myself to hate you, because every part of me loves you. You've trusted me with all of you, and I will keep loving all of you."

She kissed me and I pressed back, holding tightly on to the one person who understood me truly in this whole world.

Six months later, the Family Act 1933 was passed and, as part of the publicity, Viktoriya and I were among the first two to become partners, one fine morning in Berun.

* * *

_July__, __Unified Year 193__3__, Imperial Capital Berun, __Degurechaff__ Home_

Newly-wedded bliss was not something I had ever particularly expected to experience, but one week into the partnership, that was exactly what I was having.

I had managed to take two weeks of leave to get our home in order and to get used to our new lives. But after a week of moving everything in properly and sorting everything out in our new home, we had little else to do than relax. As such, I found myself in bed, the morning Sun pouring into our bedroom, with Viktoriya by my side, still sleeping. Ah, this is indeed what I worked for all these years, a chance to relax and enjoy myself, even if the method of enjoyment was not what I expected.

Speaking of enjoyment, I am yet to fully get accustomed to our night-time activities. Giving is fine, but taking is not something I am entirely comfortable with. The feelings Tanya's body gives me, combined with leaving myself in someone else's hands, even if I do completely trust Viktoriya, do not sit well with me. Some people seem to think that being a man in woman's body automatically makes you enjoy the mere sight of yourself and get off easily. I say to those mangaka that they should try it for themselves before assuming. First of all, the feelings of pleasure differ thoroughly from a man and second it is far from a given that one will end up in a beautiful body, that will arouse you.

I glance at an example of such a body, snoozing next to me. A brief wonder of why she was attracted to stubby little me crossed my mind. Had I accidentally married a lolicon? My experiences of Russies had not given me much reason to think that such a perversion was uncommon. However, my sample size has always been quite slim, unless you count 'shooting from 6000ft' as 'meeting'.

This body of mine was not what I would consider titillating, I preferred a woman a little 'more' in each important measurement. Viktoriya is, naturally, a perfect example of this. Ah, why must the desires of the flesh be so powerful?

While I would happily have lain there considering such matters for several more hours, the sound of the grandfather clock downstairs chiming ten o'clock made me realise we needed to get up. We had an appointment today which Viktoriya would be deeply upset if we missed.

"Viktoriya," I sat up and gently shook her. "Viktoriya! Come on, wake up!"

Her eyes opened slowly and she sat up rubbing her eyes, "Uh… good morning Tanya."

"Morning."

"What time is it?"

"Just gone ten."

"Eh? Oh… we'd better get moving then." She smiled and kissed me softly on the cheek. "Thank you for waking me up."

We quickly got ready, I dressed up in my uniform and Viktoriya in a simple dress. Viktoriya made us breakfast, before we headed out. I drove us out to our destination, a church on the edge of the city, with a large building next to it.

"I'm so excited..." Viktoriya looked like she wanted to dance with excitement, if her leg would have let her. As it was I merely watched her cane trembling in her hand.

"Come on, let's go in." I took her hand and we entered the building next to the church. Within we met a sister at the front desk and were sent through to a waiting room. Soon a sister came to show us round, while telling us about the place and the children they raised there.

"We ensure to instil good manners and piety in all the children."

Ah yes, it is a great sorrow of mine that these children are brought up fed on the nonsense of the church. Having met their 'God', I can say for certain that they are all mad for believing in him. I tried not to let my irritation show on my face, though I did feel Viktoriya's hand tighten slightly around my own. She knew I was irritated and wanted me to keep calm, a simple wordless communication.

"So I understand you were looking to adopt two children?"

"Yes, we were thinking one girl and one boy, on the younger side," Viktoriya replied.

Indeed, young, so they could be minimally corrupted. We would bring them up with excellent sets of sensibilities, not dictated by some foolish religion.

"Well, the toddlers will be playing in here," the sister opened the door to one of the rooms. Within were a dozen or so toddlers, being looked after by few of the older girls and another sister. The older girls, I noticed, wore similar clothing to the sisters, though without the hood. Their corruption was clearly advanced.

"Where do we start?" I ask with a hint of mirth in my voice.

I noticed several of the children had moved slightly away when they saw us enter. Perhaps because they recognised what the uniform I wore meant. The older girls definitely knew, and looked at me with a hint of fear in their eyes.

I felt a small tug on my trousers as I was surveying the infants and I looked down. A little blonde girl had tottered over to me and tugged on my clothes. When I looked down, surprised, she smiled up at me, beaming brightly.

"Her father was a soldier," the sister who had shown us round explained. "You probably remind her of him."

"What's her name?" Viktoriya asked.

"Ana."

I knelt down slowly almost mechanically, my body moving in a way that I did not even think about. I brought my face nearer to the little girl and she continued smiled. "Tholder. Thtay thafe."

I blinked, then chuckled to myself a little, before looking up at Viktoriya, "What do you think?"

"She clearly likes you, and she's a brave little one." Viktoriya carefully lowered herself, struggling with her leg, but managed to sit herself on the floor next to me and little Ana. "Hello Ana, it's nice to meet you." Ana giggled and reached over to Viktoriya tugging on her sleeve and smiling. "Nithe to meet you."

* * *

A little while later, we said goodbye to Ana for the moment and went to meet a few of the older children. Having found ourselves a daughter, the sister brought out a few of the boys, all dressed as smartly as an orphanage could afford, all between about four and eight.

We spoke to them all, but they already seemed quite indoctrinated. Well, to be fair, I asked one particular question which got unfortunate answers: "What do you think a soldier's goal is?"

"To defeat the enemy."

"To protect the Fatherland."

"To fight for the Empire!"

All very much the 'correct' answer that they should give to the question, not what I…

"To bring peace."

"To stop the fighting."

…I stand corrected.

I looked at the last two who had spoken. "You two, why would you say that?"

"Nobody should want to fight, if they don't have to Ma'am."

"The best thing for everyone is no more fighting."

It took a bit more talking, but those two boys convinced me they were made of the right stuff. Ah, children who seem to think in the right way already, either of them would be just fine. Viktoriya seemed to like them too.

It was when we had been taken through to another office to discuss further with the sister, that Viktoriya asked me a question, "You know we agreed two?"

"Yes." I knew what she going to ask and headed her off. "Are you thinking three might be better?"

"Is that okay?"

I lean back and smiled, "If you think you can handle them."

A month later, Ana, Sergio and Heinrich came home with us.

* * *

_October, Unified Year 1935, Imperial Capital Berun, Degurechaff Home_

When I awoke that Saturday morning, I remembered my dreams from the night before. All that had led to us being here today, to me being a wife and mother, two things I had never expected even after reincarnating. To have defied Being X in such a total, complete victory that it shock even me. A victory condition neither of us could have anticipated.

I noted Viktoriya's absence from the bed and heard the faint, distant noises of her and our children. Along with the catching scent of bacon, I guessed it was best if I began heading down.

Grabbing a simple outfit for a casual day, I wondered briefly how capricious the world could be. Bringing peace at just the moment to make me realise my feelings and then act on them. Changing the law so I could be with my beloved. Encountering three children who were just right for my temperament. This is indeed a capricious peace.

But as I step downstairs and into the kitchen, and as I am greeted by the voices of my children and wife, as I pat my children's heads and we plan our day off, as I gently kiss my darling's cheek, as I carry our little girl with me through to the dining room and as we sit down to eat my dear Viktoriya's breakfast, I can say one simple truth.

Oh capricious peace, may you remain for all our days. As a soldier, I will defend you, so I may spend this time with these few people who I can evaluate so highly. I feel the world owed me a debt for a long time, I am willing to call that debt paid, so let us work together now world, so that we can all live happily together…

In Capriccio Pace.

* * *

A/N: God, writing in Carlo Zen's style is tough.

I mean seriously, trying to keep it accurate to the way Tanya actually thinks is a challenge, not just because one has to slip into the mind of a borderline sociopath. But here we are.

So I watched the anime of Youjo Senki when it aired and recently picked up the books (meaning I got the first couple and they sat on a shelf for nearly a year before I started reading them). To those who haven't read them, they are a tough but excellent read. They also show a lot more of Tanya's thoughts, which make her actions infinitely more interesting. And then she starts going on about ultra-libertarian ideals, and I feel slightly uncomfortable agreeing with some of what she thinks... it's a hoot! I swear I am not psychotic, I swear.

Anyway, yeah, this took ages to finish, I got about 5000 words in over the course of two days, then stopped and barely touched it for months. I apparently like doing that... ah well. It was also massively different from writing for RWBY or Love Live (I mean, I actually finished this *shoots self*). But yeah, still writing about lesbians, because when am I _not_?

I don't know if I like this story to be honest. Much as I like this pairing, it's probably one of the less realistic ones I've ever written about (I mean, Tanya, falling in love, yeah right). As for actual story, there barely is one, at least, after the initial part. Maybe I should have stopped sooner, but, eh, whatever, I tired, I'm rambling, it is what it is. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


End file.
